


One Possible Reunion

by peasant007



Series: From Ghost to Commander: The Adventures of Agent [NAME REDACTED] [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I think I'm funny, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasant007/pseuds/peasant007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not quite sure when Vector is going to make his return in Knights of the Fallen Empire, nor do we even know what's happened to him.  So I can only imagine how a reunion scene between him and my Cipher Nine would go.  This is one of those scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Possible Reunion

...

Theron slowly raised his arms in the air as the Killiks and one familiar looking Joiner surrounded him and the Commander. "You might want to show them that we aren't going to be hostile," he said in a low tone. He couldn't say for certain, but he was fairly confident that she rolled her eyes behind her black cybernetic glasses.

"I'm pretty sure that's not necessary, Theron."

He looked around and saw that none of the Killiks lowered their weapons. The Joiner's impassive expression also didn't make him feel very confident about their safety. "Okay, yeah, but I'm pretty sure that it's not _un_ necessary."

One of the Killiks made a series of chittering sounds. "Yes," the Joiner said in response.

Nobody moved.

Theron cleared his throat and did his best to remain calm. "Okay, look. Maybe he doesn't recognize you? Maybe--"

"We do not appreciate being talked about as if we were not here," the Joiner said.

"And for that I am very sorry," Theron said. He looked over at the Commander. Her body language was very relaxed and, as near as he could tell, she had an expression of fondness on her face. Maybe? It was so hard to tell with her sometimes, especially with those blasted cybernetic attachments over her eyes. He looked back at the Joiner. If the Commander was hard to read, then Vector Hyllus was damn near impossible.

"Okay, let's figure something out. Maybe you, Commander, could give some sort of verification of who you are? Maybe tell him something only he'd know about?"

Vector's left eyebrow raised as he cocked his head. Then a slight look of amusement crossed his face.

The Commander hung her head and sighed. "Oh, no. You're not really going to--"

"We are."

"Fine. Ask away. Even though I apologized for that. _Multiple_ times."

"The first time we came to you, what happened and what did you do?"

Theron didn't need to see her eyes this time to know she rolled them. "I want the record to show that I thought it was another hallucination."

"What happened and what did you do?" Vector asked again.

"Ugh. Fine. You asked if I could send everyone away on various tasks so we could have the ship to ourselves--"

"Wait, wait," Theron interrupted, "I can tell where this is going. I do not _need_ , nor do I _want_ , to know--"

"It is necessary," Vector overrode him. He nodded to the Commander to continue.

"Anyway, you showed up to my quarters with the hive suppressed." She turned to Theron to explain. "His eyes weren't Killik black. They were quote unquote normal looking. They are a very pretty hazel color, by the way. With flecks of green."

"Uh, yeah, good to know. Can I put my arms down yet? It's obvious you know who she is, Vector."

"And then what happened?" Vector prompted.

Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head. "Ithreatenedtoshootyoouinthekneecapsifyoucameanycloser," she mumbled quietly.

"What?" Theron wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"I. threatened. to. shoot. him. in. the. kneecaps. if. he. came. any. closer. But I'll have you know that after I realized it was meant to be a romantic gesture I told him that I loved him the way he was and that he didn't need to change for me. And I meant every single word of it."

Vector nodded slightly to the Killiks and they lowered their weapons. Theron dropped his arms and shook his head. "I'm not going to pretend to know what the hell all of this was about. You obviously knew who we were."

"We did as soon as you entered this cave. One cannot disguise the taste of their aura and we promised that we would remember yours, always," Vector said to the Commander. "It was you we were concerned about, Theron Shan."

"Me? Why?" Then he remembered Ziost. "Oh. _Oh_." He gestured to the Commander with a nod. "Yeah. We're friends now."

"We know that now."

"Then..then why?"

"We needed to know whether you were a person to be trusted."

"And I have never told a single person that story. Not one. So if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you," the Commander said cheerfully. To Vector she said, "We have a lot of things to discuss."

"We do. Much has changed," Vector said. He took her hand in his. "Much, but not all."

And that was the first time Theron Shan ever saw the Commander smile.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Thank you for reading! I feel there isn't nearly enough stories about Vector Hyllus and the best way to rectify that is to just write my own! (For what it's worth, there will NEVER be enough Vector fics.)
> 
> *This is rough. I know it and I apologize. I haven't written any sort of substantial fiction in almost three years and writing is NOT like riding a bike. Not at all. But I do know that the more I write, the easier it will be to capture my characters' voices and get my groove back.
> 
> *This set of work is going to be mainly drabbles and prompts. This way I can bounce around the SWTOR timeline; I don't have to be committed to writing chronologically.


End file.
